Complicado
by Mistakeland
Summary: Sakura&Shaoran. Todo el tiempo, eres perfecto y a la vez no. Eres tú pero no eres tú, y yo ya ni siquiera sé quién soy. Ámame, y no sólo para probar que todo es posible, que tú estás aquí y que yo estoy a tu lado, mirándote. Eres tan complicado, Shaoran.


**Back:**

Se me estaba muriendo la cuenta, así que... me puse a escribir. Intenté hacer fluff, de veras, azúcar, flores y muchos colores (?), pero es que no, no me salía y punto xD. Así que..., er, esto es lo mejor que hice -x- Y, a pesar de todo, se lo dedico a **Chocolate-con-menta**, porque _necesitaba _dedicárselo a alguien y... y porque ella es graciosa y agradable (?).

¿Quién necesita razones, de todos modos?

* * *

**Complicado**

_«Era un cuento sin comienzo,_

_meras ilusiones de metal» _**  
**

¿Quieres que te mienta? No puedo hacerlo. No hoy, no en este momento, en este capítulo de nuestra trágica historia.

_Trágica_. Sonríes cuando lo digo, aunque sea una sonrisa amarga. Y no me miras, realmente, sino que ves lo que yo represento. Ves mi cabello desordenado, mis labios entreabiertos y mis ojos muertos. Ves mi ropa desacomodada, mi maquillaje corrido y mis pies descalzos. Antes me veías, me veías a _mí_, a Sakura, me tocabas el alma con los ojos y me gustaba, porque tú sabías apreciarla. Ya no. Ahora, ahora dime. Dime en qué te fallé, dime qué no fue suficiente, dime si iba a ser así desde el principio o si ha sido una mala jugada del destino.

No quiero creer eso, siempre he odiado el destino y a ti te gusta murmurarlo mientras me haces el amor. Lo odio. Odio al maldito destino, que te arrebata de mis brazos y al mismo tiempo me acerca más a ti, lo repudio porque aquella tarde demasiado calurosa gracias a él me compraste un helado en el parque, lo detesto porque esa misma noche tus labios recorrieron mi piel. Y me enamoré de ti, y al mismo tiempo siempre fuiste un desconocido. Eres uno, eres otro y eres tú. No te comprendo, ¿sabes?

Nunca he podido comprenderte.

No creo que alguien pueda, Shaoran.

Pero sí que pueden amarte. Mírame a mí, ¡mira a Meiling! Recuerda su cara surcada de lágrimas que no se molestó en ocultar, recuerda su sonrisa triste, rota, desvalida, recuerda su cuerpo tembloroso y la tristeza abrumadora de sus ojos. No es mi culpa. Sé que piensas que yo creo que lo es, pero no es cierto. Es tú culpa. Es demasiado fácil quererte, amarte, adorarte. Son tus manías, tus detalles, tus costumbres. Las flores de los viernes, las salidas de los miércoles, las miradas y las caricias luego de hacer el amor.

La delicadeza, el cuidado, la ternura. Todo el tiempo, eres perfecto y a la vez no. Eres tú pero no eres tú, y yo ya ni siquiera sé quién soy. Me haz cambiado y ya no sé si en realidad soy lo que hoy siento o lo que ayer fui. ¿Y de qué me serviría, de todos modos? Seguiré a tu lado, llorándote en silencio porque a veces te escapas todavía a un mundo al que nunca podré entrar. Y yo lo sé. También sé que crees que algún día me lo contarás todo, que soy la mujer de tu vida y que nunca me dejarás ir. No sé si quiero que lo hagas.

Yo, desde luego, nunca me marcharé. No te dejaré ir, tampoco. Mi única esperanza es que tú intentes olvidarme. No sé que sientes por mí, no sé qué tan fuerte es el lazo. Porque ayer puedes querer, hoy odiar y mañana olvidar. Tú eres tan diferente, tan complicado, que nunca consigo seguirte el rastro y te escapas, te borras, te esfumas cual brisa ligera en una tarde de otoño. ¿No piensas en la dulce ironía, en el amargo sarcasmo? Estamos llenos de paradojas, todas esas charlas y todos esos actos, contradicciones. Y es que eso es lo que tenemos.

Una contradicción.

Todos tus «Yo no creo en el amor» y mis «Te quiero», coqueteándose tontamente, buscando el camino hacia la lánguida y oscura locura. Mis «No me gusta dormir con nadie» y tus «Quiero abrazarte fuerte, Sakura», enredados en una lucha y una caricia, sin llegar a decidirse nunca.

¿No te duele? A mi no. A veces sí, pero creo que eso es normal. No es como todo lo demás, todo lo borroso y lo difuso, lo confuso, lo que está lleno de paradojas y esa manera extraña que tenemos de contradecirnos el uno al otro.

A veces creo que por eso estamos juntos, que por eso nos queremos. Que por eso me dices «te quiero» cuando ya me estoy durmiendo entre tus brazos, que por eso me miras tan fijamente cuando me pierdo en mi eterno mundo, que ese es el motivo por el cual sigues aquí, a mi lado. Por el cual me sonríes, me tocas, y me besas y me quieres o juegas a quererme. Y que por eso mismo yo te sigo, y te dejo tocarme y te tomo de la mano cuando caminamos, que entierro la nariz en tu cuello y me emborracho de a poco con tu aroma.

A veces pienso que sólo estamos juntos para ver lo imposible hecho realidad, para ver a la naturaleza retractarse, para jugar un rato y olvidar. Porque tú siempre dices que soy una niña, pero nunca dices qué eres tú y a veces me da la sensación de que quieres que te lo diga. Y yo sólo quiero pedirte que juegues conmigo, que me tomes de la mano y me lleves a algún lugar donde nos olvidemos de todo y nos queramos porque sí, porque podemos, porque queremos amarnos y no sólo por...

Y no sólo para probar que todo es posible, que tú estás aquí y que yo estoy a tu lado, mirándote. Sufriendo, amándote, y siendo feliz a la vez.

Eres tan _complicado_, Shaoran.


End file.
